happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Terry the Penguin
:Not to be confused with Terri the Penguin. Terry the Penguin (also known as Terry the Emperor Penguin or Terry for a short) is a fan-made character by MarioFan65. He is a male emperor penguin who is the father of Ashley, the grandfather of Tarry, the grandmother of Terri and the mate of Mary. His heartsong is "Miss Independent" by Ne-Yo. Personality/History In his life, he lives in Emperor Village which is located in Marie Byrd Land and lives in his house. He likes to play with his ice stick all day but his family dosen't like it at all. He trains with his father to defeat the polar bears and after many years, he is an adult. When he first met Mumble, he tells his backstory about how he got attacked by polar bears with his friend (before mate) Mary. While the penguins of Adélie-Land moves in Penguin-Land, Terry begins to train with Lovelace because, he is fat and powerful. Terry thinks that he ate a lot of fish but Lovelace dislike him after he hates Mumble for so many questions. When the war begins on Snowy Plains, Terry was fighting against many polar bears while his mate is with Edwin and Dorcena are batting the lazy polar bears. In the final round, Mumble and Terry are fighting King Polar, but when the Doomberg moves slowy, everything was cracking on Snowy Plains and he and Mumble defeated him by doing a fu kick. After the war is done, the next day begins when King Polar and his crew reformed to good and says that he doesn't kill seals or penguins anymore. Terry was happy with that. Appearance As a Baby As a baby, he has green eyes and clean fur like Atticus when he was a baby. He is very close to Baby Mumble (without his bow-tie). He also does tap dancing. As a Teenager As a teenager, he looks like a baby penguin. His grey feathers when a baby appear and close half of his body. But still has green eyes, Black and white feathers, and normal emperor penguin beak and feet. But he has a dark grey fur cover front on his neck and has three black spots on his leg feathers that give the appearence of spats. His grey feathers resemble a vest. As an Adult As an adult, he has an orange mouth, a similar look to the male emperor penguins (that are in the background), a yellow C fliped on his chest, and grey feet with black nails. Trivia *When he was a baby, he and Mary faced the Polar Bears from King Polar. *He alway play with his ice stick (also his weapon to attack the polar bears). *He is the main protagonist in MarioFan65's fan-fiction, The Story of Terry the Penguin. *He is a playable character in MarioFan65's fan game, Happy Feet Racing. **And also in Happy Feet Racing 2. **And even in Happy Feet Racing 3. *He is older than Mumble. *Terry is the first Happy Feet character (by MarioFan65) to feature his main item that would defead the predators. *Terry is the only Happy Feet character (by MarioFan65) who is plain like the other penguins are. *His fighting skills are similar to Goku from the Dragon Ball franchise. *One of his names were originaly "Ralph" and "Art". **His original name "Art" is now given to the adelie penguin who appear in The Story of The Five Amigos series. *In Happy Feet Battle Royale, he appears as a playable character and his final smash is Ice Spin Beam. *In Happy Meal Time, he appears as "Muscles Terry". *When he first went to Skua-Land, he hated it because, there a lot of skuas that would eat him but as an adult, but they don't. *This character is an on-take by NewMarioFan65 (formerly as MarioFan65). *One of his looks resembles Sonic from the [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_series Sonic the Hedgehog series]. *Baby Terry's singing voice is similar to Erik's singing voice in Happy Feet Two. *In fan art of Terry the Penguin, some of his looks with his C fliped are upside. *Terry was the first baby penguin character to be brave. Quotes *Mom, Dad, can i go to the pool today? *A song with music on it and we have to find our heartsongs all by ourselves. *We have to RUN! *Hi there and what do you need *Oh yes! *Wives' Ho! *I'm one of the bravest penguins like Mumble and Ramón (talking to Sven after leaving Adélie-Land) *No, i'm not talking about the Boss Skua, i was taking about my girlfriend (Terry talking to his father about Mary) *Anyways, my father would be better if he could stop the Polar Bears. Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki: *Happy Feet Three (first appearance) *Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 *Happy Feet: The St. Patrick's Day Special *Happy Feet: The Easter Special *The Story of Terry the Penguin *Happy Feet Four *Super Mario and Happy Feet *Club Penguin And Happy Feet: The Rise of Protobot *Club Penguin And Happy Feet: The Lost Master *Happy Feet 5: Penguin's Journey *Happy Feet: The Christmas Special *The Story of The Five Amigos 3 *Happy Meal Time (appears as Muscles Terry) *Tickle Torment Future *The Ultimate Snowball Fight *The Fish Job *Atticus Farts *Tickle Torment Future 2: Stuck in Prehistory *Mumble's ALS Ice Bucket Challenge (cameo, does not speak) *Mumble's Birthday Bash *Angry German Penguin (minor) *Winter Wonderland *Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (present time) *Happy Feet: Terry and the Mystery of Ashley *Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito *The Ultimate Snowball Fight 2: The Worldwide Games *Double Montay *Penventure Time *Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 2: Darktisk's Fury *Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 3: The New Kid *The Fish Job 2 *Penguin Legends *Club Penguin And Happy Feet: Birthday Bash Gallery Adult Terry (HFFW).png|Terry as an adult Teen Terry (HFFW).png|Terry as a teenager Baby Terry (HFFW).png|Terry as a baby emperor penguin The Story of Terry the Penguin Logo.png|Terry (left) as he appears in a title card of The Story of Terry the Penguin Happy Feet Three (Terry's Poster).png|Terry's Poster in Happy Feet Three Terry with his dad during the wives.jpg|Baby Terry with his father during the Wives' Return Vampire Terry (Baby).png|Baby Terry as a vampire Terry with a santa hat and a merry christmas logo.png|Terry with a santa hat Baby Terry emoticon.png|Baby Terry emoticon Fire Terry (SMMHF).png|Fire Terry in Super Mario and Happy Feet Ice Terry (SMMHF).png|Ice Terry in Super Mario and Happy Feet Terry's Ice Stick.png|Terry's Ice Stick Baby Terry dancing.png|Baby Terry dancing Terry with a new year hat and a happy new year logo.png|Terry with a hat that dosen't say "Happy New Year" Baby Terry's look in Happy Feet movies.jpg|What would Baby Terry look like if he is on a Happy Feet movie Terry and Mary hugging.png|Terry and Mary hugging in the mating season Nyan Baby Terry.png|Nyan Baby Terry (a spoof of Nyan Cat) Terry by NewMarioFan65.png|A view drawing of Terry Happy Peep Season 1 Wallpaper.png|Terry with Ashley in a wallpaper of Happy Peep Season 1 req_terry_the_penguin_tickle_torment.jpg|Teen Terry getting tickled by the STT9000 tickle machine by Penguin-Lover My New On-Take Character.png|Terry as a stick figure Stick Figure OC - Terry.png|Artwork of Terry as a stick figure Happy Birthday Enricthepenguin92.png|Terry holding a star present to Enric for Enricthepenguin92's birthday Happy Birthday happyfeet1fan.png|Terry gives a heart present to Da'Vanah on happyfeet1fan's birthday. Happy Birthday joethetruefox.png|Terry holding a star present to Joe the Fox for joethetruefox's birthday Happy Birthday WillyThePenguin.png|Terry holding a star present to Willy for WillyThePenguin's birthday Happy Birthday Casirethedragon11.png|Terry holding a thunder/lighting present to Zavius for Casirethedragon11's birthday Happy Birthday Mumble1224.png|Terry holding a star-like leaf present to Eddie for Mumble1224's birthday Happy Birthday Howie62.png|Terry (left as a lion) celebrates Leon's birthday Happy Birthday asher-050100.png|Terry giving a present to Baron Happy Birthday alexander1301.png|Terry giving a Poke Ball present to Alex the Riolu Happy Birthday CodyTheMaverick.png|Terry giving a present to CodyTheMaverick Happy Birthday J9973.png|Terry giving a hat present to Burke the Cat Happy Birthday IsmarPerryDux.png|Terry giving a present to Ismar the Heron Happy Birthday Lucky-De-Luca.png|Terry giving a present to Lucky the Cat Happy Birthday ExtremePenguin.png|Terry giving a present to Extreme Happy Birthday CoolNala.png|Nala, Terry and Gloria in CoolNala's birthday gift by MarioFan65 Happy Birthday mordiciathe.png|Terry giving a crown present to Mordicia the Kat Happy Birthday Yoshachu.png|Terry giving a present to Yoshachu Happy Birthday Sulfura.png|Fire Mario, Moltres, Fire Terry and Fire Phoenix in Sulfura's birthday photo Terry comforts Bugs Bunny.png|Terry comforting Bugs Bunny Happy Birthday Brittanythefox.png|Terry giving a ball present to Brittany. Happy Birthday SmashingRenders.png|Terry giving a paw present to Bill the Bear Happy Birthday LunaticLily13.png|Terry giving a hair present to Skyttle(s) Happy Birthday StrawberryStar123.png|Pac-Man, Terry and Dinana in StrawberryStar123's birthday art Happy Birthday 3933911.png|Terry giving a note present to Armonia Happy Birthday ShadeySix.png|Terry giving a ice sharp gift to Shadow. Happy Birthday Pouasson-de-oro.png|Terry and Simba in Pouasson-de-oro's birthday art Happy Birthday EnhancedToon.png|Terry giving a present to Hyper Terry and Esequiel is getting sick of John Edlinger.png|Terry and Esequiel having enough of John Edlinger Happy Birthday xenomega101.png|Terry giving a new gun for Xeno Happy Birthday Elbeno62.png|Terry giving a present to Elbano with his friends Stephanie, Amy Rose and Mario Happy Birthday LydiaPrower8.png|Esequiel, Terry and Twink meeting Lydia Happy Birthday RogersGirlRabbit.png|Esequiel, Terry and Lani meeting RogersGirlRabbit Happy Birthday Avationrocks10 (2016).png|Terry giving a present to Jordan Happy Birthday PenguinessPlus.png|Terry giving a present to Grace Happy Birthday SammfeatBlueheart.png|Esequiel and Terry having a party with Jay Happy Birthday Bird-Lover25.png|Terry and Phoenix in Bird-Lover25's birthday gift in 2016 Happy Birthday Enricthepenguin92 (2016).png|Enric and Terry as friends for the birthday pic Happy Birthday Raynaron.png|Terry celebrating Raynaron's birthday Happy Birthday Bird-Lover25 (2017).png|Terry and Phoenix in Bird-Lover25's birthday gift in 2017 Happy Birthday Enricthepenguin92 (2017).png|Terry celebrating Enric's birthday in 2017 Happy Birthday Bird-Lover25 (2018).png|Terry celebrating Phoenix's birthday in 2018. Happy_Feet_OC_-_Terry_the_Penguin_(2018).png|Terry's 2018 look Happy Birthday Enricthepenguin92 (2018).png|Terry celebrating Enric's birthday for 2018 Happy Birthday Bird-Lover25 (2019).png|Terry celebrating Phoenix's birthday in 2019 Happy Birthday Raynaron (2019).png|Terry celebrating Raynaron's birthday in 2019 Happy Birthday Enricthepenguin92 (2019).png|Terry celebrating Enric's birthday for 2019 Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Fanfiction characters Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Emperor Penguins Category:MarioFan65's Characters Category:Heroes Category:Happy Feet Racing Category:Tap-Dancers Category:Allies Category:Males Category:The Story of The Five Amigos Category:Rainbow Stadium Participants Category:Happy Peep Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show